When Alice Wasn't Watching
by Prazeodymium
Summary: What would have happened if Alice never saw Kyo and Frey in the shower scene in volume two? This is a guyXguy romance! KyoXFrey love!IN OTHER WORDS YAOI! I DO NOT OWN THE IMAGE!


**When Alice wasn't watching**

**Reedited: 1/25/13**

_**First off I'd like to say "IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI DON'T READ! A.K.A GUY/GUY ROMANCE!"**_

_**With that out of the way I'd like to say thank you for all the readers that are now reading further! Hehe! And that I got this idea from the shower scene in Alice 19**__**th**__** and decided to share it. Oh, and this is my first time writing a guy/guy romance, so be niiiiice!**_

_**This scene happens if Alice and Kyo's adoptive mother weren't watching Kyo and Frey in the shower!**_

**I do not own Alice 19****th****…obviously! If I did Kyo would have hooked up with Frey while Alice and Mayura found some other dude.**

**The only thing I DO own is this fanfic and the idea. Thank you! ^^**

"_Quotes" and italicized: these are taken directly from the manga, of this I don't own_

**So with much ado I present to you the second future of Kyo from the shower scene!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey, people are waiting! Hurry up in there!"<em> Frey snapped to Kyo as he stood outside the shower doorway, knocking on the door complaining. A frustrated and ticked Kyo threw open the door. He was drenched with soap suds and water trailed down his body. Frey stood mesmerized as he watched Kyo yell at him. Completely oblivious to the other as he watched a trail of wet suds make it down to the top of the towel, then trail slowly beyond. A deep gulp could be heard if one listened closely enough. Frey could sense an idea forming so before he could lose his nerve he made his way into the shower.

"_Oi! Get out! I'm not done with MY shower yet."_ Kyo snapped, then quickly turned away from the nude Frey, a blush dusting his cheeks. Unbeknownst to him Frey was smirking and coming closer. Kyo still clueless to the advancing other took off the towel that was wrapped around his waist, "Fine we can share the shower…but stay on your side."

"Why would I do that?" Frey said as he stepped closer to the other, "What's with the blush? Are you interested? Do you like what you see?" Frey purred. His body was now so near that he could feel each the other's body heat. Inwardly smirking he couldn't move back fast enough when Kyo spun around to face him, anger apparent on his face till one of pure shock flooded his facial features. His foot was slipping on the wet tiles.

A warm pressure, slightly sweet flavor, the taste of water.

Moist lips against his.

Frey's eyes snapped open as he stared into Kyo's eyes.

Kyo immediately backed away stammering that it was an accident while touching his lips, a rosy blush covering his face.

All was silent except for the soothing noise of water pelting against the two men, a deep heavy breathing.

Frey's eyes trailed down and his eyes did not fail him. There at its upmost attention was Kyo's evident arousal. A wild, darker blush flashed across the other's face when he realized that he was aroused from an accidental kiss from the other. He watched as Frey's clear blue eyes darkened with lust and a smile cross his face. Frey's head then angled upward and met Kyo's eyes. With a quick movement Kyo felt himself yanked into Frey's arms.

"Hey," he yelped but ended in a groan as he felt Frey's arousal against his buttocks, "Frey…"

"Soooo," Frey purred, "you ARE interested." With skillful fingers he began to run his fingers down and up Kyo's abbs. Making trails of soap suds and water.

"No-oo-o," Kyo stammered as he stood against Frey's chest, his flushed body could feel Frey's every muscle. How the soap and water ran down it. Then tensed when Kyo moved. Kyo had never felt so helpless. He was turned on, yes, but with this situation he didn't know just how to act.

Frey smirked as he watched the conflicting emotions go across Kyo's face and decided that he needed to show him that Kyo wanted him.

Watching his soon to be lover, Frey's hands slowly started to work lower and lower, his fingers feather light. Then only to go back up to Kyo's pecs to pinch and twist the nipples. Laughing to himself as Kyo tried to keep the moans from coming out of his throat.

"What is it Kyo? What is it that's holding you back?" Frey asked as he licked up Kyo's neck. Kyo covered his mouth with a shaking hand and he tried to quell the emotions that had started to burn up in him.

"Isn't it weird though Frey?! We're both men!" Kyo answered his face becoming redder with each word as he tried to push Frey away, trying to deny that he was attracted to the other. He only got a few steps away when lean arms wrapped around him once more. But gentler, soothing as they held him close.

"It doesn't matter does it? As long as it's with someone we like," Frey replied, pushing him so that Kyo's hands were on the wall. Teasingly he grabbed Kyo's hard appendage he began to stroke it. Loving the way that the other jerked, shivered, moaned and gasped as he slide his hand around the base then down to the tip. When he started to stroke the underside more Kyo's hands scrapped at the wall.

"Fr-eee-ey," moaned Kyo when he hit a certain spot. Kyo's head was abuzz with so much pleasure that his eyes snapped open when two fingers entered his tight virgin hole, "Frey! Wha- what are y-_haah_ -ou doing?!" he gasped as fingers began to scissor inside him, sending pangs across his hips and down his legs.

"Well did you think that I was just going to stand here while you get all the pleasure?" Frey teased as he began to lick Kyo's ear, nibbling at the tip, his fingers still pumping and working inside Kyo, looking for the prostate that would be buried just at the entrance.

"Aghhhha! Nnnnn, yes there!" Kyo cried when Frey hit a certain spot. Sending flames of intense pleasure to everywhere in his body.

"Ah," Frey said with lustful eyes, "here it is." Then without so much as another thought he rammed his aching, hard member into Kyo.

"Argh! FREY," Kyo whimpered with pain, almost losing his hard on, "get out! It hurts! It hurts!"

"Relax! It will only hurt if you don't open up," Frey gasped restraining Kyo in his arms. Snaking one hand down he began to firmly stroke Kyo's dick until it was crying pearly white and Kyo was moaning again. Only then did Frey start to go in and out, making sure to hit the other's sweet spot every time. Before he would bury himself deeply into the velvet heat. It wasn't long before Kyo was full with so much pleasure his bones felt like jelly.

"F-rey! I'm, I'm, I'm going to, aghhhh!" Kyo gasped as the pleasure started to increase dramatically so much that he was shivering in Frey's arms.

"Not until I do!" Frey snapped then started to to ram into Kyo so he could get his own release.

"Frey!" Kyo gasped as his hands grabbed deeper into the shower walls. Trying to find some purchase, "Frey! Frey! I can't, I can't!" and with that Kyo came, with Frey's name on his lips. His seed squirting against the wall in white jets. At the exact time Frey came as well, sending his warm seed deep into Kyo. Unable to stand up Kyo gently laid on the shower floor with Frey slumped over him. Both breathing deeply.

"Are you okay Kyo?" exhaled Frey detangling himself from the exhausted Kyo.

"I think I'll be fine," Kyo replied and sat up looking at Frey, "but there's a slight problem…"

"And what is that?" Frey asked with a crease between his brows.

"You and I won't be getting a lot of sleep!" Kyo said with a grin on his face, then leaned over and kissed Frey, deeply on the mouth, when he pulled back a conflicted look crossed his face, "I'm not sure if what I feel for you is love, yet, but I'm willing to try."

Frey gave a smile and nodded, he understood that things like this took time.

It wasn't till some time later and many trials with their relationship that Kyo told Frey that he loved him.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys think?! Leave reviews and let me know! This is possible a one shot for now on unless you guys want me to continue I don't mind. All depends on you! I had fun writing this and I hope that you enjoyed reading it! ^^<strong>

**I hope that you go and check out all my other fanfictions that I have wrote and I wish you all happy reading! ^^ bye bye!**

**Till next time,**

**~Jinx Nightshade**


End file.
